


【仗露/R】偶尔依赖年下的恋人没什么不行的吧

by chanris



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: Jojo - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanris/pseuds/chanris





	【仗露/R】偶尔依赖年下的恋人没什么不行的吧

1  
“不要走，能不能...再待在我身边一会儿。”

到客厅喝水的东方仗助刚出房间就听见电视里传来这样一句台词，应该是他妈妈最近在追的那部电视剧。

东方仗助没有理会电视中的内容，径直走到沙发旁的桌上拿起水瓶喝了两口。

“你不在身边的话，我不知道如何是好，我真的无法想象这样的日子！”

由于侧脸正对着电视，东方仗助还是不受控制地往屏幕上瞥了一眼，只见一个女人紧抱着一个男人的后背，双肩颤抖，咬着下唇，满脸泪痕，试图挽留住他。

这演得太夸张了吧，东方仗助心想。

他对于爱情片一直兴致索然，之前是因为他无法理解恋人相处时那种如胶似漆的情感，也无法想象到底是喜欢对方喜欢到了什么程度，才会在离别时哭得这般撕心裂肺，他可不相信这种感情能比他对家人的爱更加强烈。

直到去年暑假自己也有了恋人，他仍旧无法与电视剧里表达的情感产生共鸣，甚至有了更多的质疑——同样是恋人，露伴老师为什么就不像电视里演的那样黏人呢，没有日常的电话问候，没有情侣间的打情骂俏，不会主动送礼物，更不会三天两头念叨着想见我，这样总感觉我是他外面放养的小狗，只有偶尔想到了才会把我叫来摸摸头一样...不过露伴老师平时很忙是没错啦，这样看来反而是我太过黏人了。

东方仗助有些烦躁地回到房间，把客厅的声音都挡在门外，接着人往床上一趴，陷进柔软的被子里。

露伴老师真的有我喜欢他那样喜欢我吗？东方仗助一个人小声嘀咕着。

 

2  
为了不和岸边露伴分开太远，东方仗助去年就立志考取杜王町的T大，虽然平时和个不良一样爱玩爱闹，可到了高三这种关键时期他还是不得不打起精神，为自己的未来考虑。

东方仗助当时思考了很久该怎么把“我很喜欢露伴老师，但是我要准备考大学，所以可能没什么时间和露伴老师相处”这种意思用语言表达出来，因为他觉得才刚开始交往不久就提出这样的要求，一般人都会不舒服吧，而且凭岸边露伴的性格，说不定会认为这是一种“玩腻了想分手“的借口。

可真的把这个想法告诉岸边露伴后，他的反应平淡地出人意料：“我知道了，你好好准备，祝你成功。”

“露、露伴老师，”东方仗助连忙伸手拉住对方即将关上的门，“你...真的没问题吗？”

“哈？你在说谁有问题呢？”

“我不是这个意思啦！”东方仗助摇着头解释，“我想说的是，露伴老师你难道不会觉得...不开心吗？”

岸边露伴觉得有些想笑，问他：“我为什么会不开心？”

“因为明明是我先告的白，可现在在一起还没多久，我就对你说出‘可能无法经常见面’这种话，你难道都不会觉得不爽吗，搞得好像是我达到目的后就把你丢到了一边一样...”东方仗助声音越说越小，挡在门板上的手也不禁抓紧了几分，战战兢兢地等着岸边露伴的回应。

东方仗助其实本不想说这些话，可是岸边露伴的反应平静得令他心慌。

他知道自己不应该质疑自己的恋人会有这种幼稚的想法，可岸边露伴就是会突然毫无缘由地在某些事情上和人较真，幼稚得可怕，要是对方直接说出来了还好，现在他什么都不说，东方仗助反而觉得心里堵得难受。

岸边露伴听完后突然大笑起来。

“怎、怎么了吗？”东方仗助一脸困惑。

岸边露伴笑够后，瞬间板起脸，不满地喝道：“东方仗助，你把我岸边露伴看成什么样的人了！你觉得我是那种蛮不讲理、分不清事情轻重缓急的人吗？这次考试可是你人生中最重要的考试之一，说实话，你在学习上能够这么上进，我挺欣赏的，我没有理由不去支持你准备这场考试。”

东方仗助欣喜地睁大了眼：“真的吗？”

“当然，”岸边露伴微微抬头，扬起精致的下巴，对着东方仗助挑了下眉，“你也说了，你要考的是本地的T大，又不是几百公里外的M大，我没必要顾虑这么多，要是你变成那种高中毕业后就无所事事，还要靠我来养你的男人，这样才真的叫我讨厌。”

“哇，谢谢你，露伴老师！我最喜欢你了！”东方仗助扑上去紧紧抱住岸边露伴，下巴在对方细腻的颈后磨蹭了几下，少年蓬勃的气息包围住岸边露伴，弄得他有些燥热，他一边手忙脚乱地推开东方仗助一边说：“好了好了，快回去念书，有事电话联系啊。”

然后接下来一周岸边露伴都没有联系过东方仗助。

其实东方仗助第三天已经忍不住想去见见岸边露伴，可又怕被他嘲笑没定力，于是一直等着对方来找他，但一周熬过去，岸边露伴就像是人间蒸发了一样，就算偶尔路过他家，想透过窗口偷偷看他一眼，窗帘也是闭得死死的。

此刻东方仗助面临最大的问题不是习题本上难解的数学题，而是“露伴老师难道一点都不想我吗？”

算了，再等等吧，看他什么时候才会来找我。东方仗助赌气地想着。

过了几天后，在放学回家的路上，东方仗助又一次听广濑康一提起山岸由花子的事，这已经是本周第三次了。

“由花子她昨晚又和我打了一个小时的电话，之前明明和她说过没必要天天打，可她完全不听，真伤脑筋。”广濑康一这么说道。

东方仗助笑了两声说：“你们都在一起这么久了，她还是一如既往地黏你。”

广濑康一说：“是啊，她就这种性格啦，我周末也都被她约出去学习了，不过好在由花子在学习的时候还是很认真的，也可以向她请教问题，我觉得挺不错的。”

东方仗助喃喃道：“真好啊...”有这么一个黏人的恋人。

广濑康一以为东方仗助是在羡慕他有山岸由花子可以教他学习，于是问：“那要不仗助君周末也一起来学习？”

“啊，不了不了，要是我敢去打扰你们，那个女人绝对会弄死我的！”

“哪有你说的这么夸张啊。”

快走到二人告别的分岔路口时，东方仗助突然开口说：“康一，问你个问题，你要实话实说哦，就是...由花子这么黏你，你会觉得讨厌吗？”

“咦？这个嘛...”广濑康一不好意思地挠了挠脸，“讨厌是没有啦，其实我还有点开心，毕竟也是自己喜欢的人，黏人一点也完全没问题，要是她哪天突然对我冷淡了，我可能还会觉得怪怪的呢。”

“是吗？”那我黏着露伴老师的时候，他也会开心吗，这么久没联系他，他是不是已经开始想念我了？东方仗助心里又有了些希望。

“仗助君突然问这个做什么？”

“没什么，随便问问，我先走咯！”

东方仗助这时突然很想看看岸边露伴耐不住寂寞来找他的模样，他想着算上今天已经第十天了，不如再熬熬好了。

结果在第十六天东方仗助就忍不住跑去敲了岸边露伴家的大门。

岸边露伴还没看清外面的人是谁，就在开门瞬间被拥入怀中——是少年身上熟悉的洗衣液清香。

确认了来人是自己的小恋人后，岸边露伴也慢慢搂住他，轻轻了一声：“仗助？”

“露伴...”肩上传来东方仗助的声音，低低的，有些沙哑，他动了动脑袋，调整了姿势，将岸边露伴裹得更紧了些，“我好想见露伴老师，本来以为还可以再忍耐一阵子，但现在实在忍不住了，露伴老师为什么都没来联系过我嘛...”

“什么啊，你不是说你要学习吗，我去打扰你做什么？”岸边露伴立刻反驳回去，接着保持着拥抱的姿势，脚步慢慢往后退去，想把这个高大的少年往屋子里拖，“好了，别这样站在门口，丢死人了！”

东方仗助撒娇似的把头埋在岸边露伴肩头不肯抬起，但也跟着他的脚步进了屋，岸边露伴艰难地抬起一只手把门带上后，拍了拍东方仗助的背说：“抱够了就赶紧放开，热死了。”

“不够。”东方仗助声音闷闷的。

岸边露伴故意威胁道：“你别逼我用「天堂之门」让你放手。”

东方仗助沉默了一会儿说：“...那就再十秒。”

岸边露伴如他所言，为他倒数了十秒，数完“一”后，东方仗助听话地松开了手。

“今天不学习吗？”岸边露伴松了一口气问道。

“学，但想过来见见露伴老师后再去。”东方仗助快速观察了一番许久未见的恋人，发现对方除了加重了一些黑眼圈外，基本没什么变化。

“那你现在见到也抱到了，可以回去学习了，距离统考只剩四个月不到了吧，你就稍微集中一下注意力冲刺一下，不要再想些有的没的了。”岸边露伴在讲这番话的时候，突然明白了做家长的心情，也意识到对方还真的只是一个在读高中的小鬼，只是他那惊人的身高体格还有聪明灵活的战斗方式经常让他忘了这点。

“才刚来就赶我走，露伴老师就这么不想见到我吗？”东方仗助话语里带着满满的委屈，肩膀都整个耷拉下来了。

岸边露伴其实对他这副可怜兮兮的模样最没有抵抗了，本想再嘴硬两句，最终还是退让了一步：“我没有那个意思，只是想要让你好好把握这个关键时期，要是考到哪个偏远的破大学，小心后悔一辈子！”

“既然都是破大学，那我选择离杜王町最近的那所就是了！”

“考场都还没上就已经在考虑选哪所破大学了吗？别忘了你要考的可是T大。”

“我知道啦——”东方仗助泄了劲般地拉长声音，别过头又嘀咕了一句“露伴老师真是一点都不可爱”。

岸边露伴听到了他后半句话，翻了个白眼：“我这年龄轮不到你来说可爱。”

东方仗助说：“那老师答应我一个请求吧。”

“什么？”

“我希望老师每周至少和我打两次电话，听听你的声音就好，还有每隔一周我都要来见你一面，可以吗？”

岸边露伴站在那儿思考了一会儿，说：“好吧。”

就这样，东方仗助艰苦的冲刺阶段，就靠和恋人每周的两通电话以及半月一次的见面活着了，有时可能会多打一两通电话，也偶尔趁着东方朋子晚上不在家时偷偷溜出去找岸边露伴，总体而言，最后这几个月，东方仗助还是干劲满满，并在今年一月中旬的大学入学统考中超常发挥，顺利到达合格线，获得了参加T大第二次学力测试的资格。

成绩出来的当天，东方仗助激动地抱着东方朋子转圈，接着他立刻打电话把这个消息告诉了岸边露伴，对方也祝贺了他两句，电话里可以听出岸边露伴的语气里少有地带了些真诚的喜悦。

都已经走到这一步了，东方仗助不可能再松懈，可就算他终日埋头苦读，还是不忘抽空与岸边露伴联系。

在T大自主招生考试结束那天，岸边露伴亲自在校门口等他，东方仗助在人群中捕捉到了那个熟悉的身影，便迫不及待地冲上去迎接许久未见的恋人。

岸边露伴问，考得如何？

东方仗助回答，应该说不愧是T大吗，考的内容还真够刁钻的，说实话有点难倒我了，我看我们学校那些优等生出来也在抱怨这题目，不过最后好歹有了一些思路，结果如何不好说。

岸边露伴安慰他说，你觉得难，别人也会觉得难，不要太紧张了，你这几个月这么努力会有回报的。

忐忑地等了一段时间后，成绩出来了——东方仗助勉强越过了报考专业的录取分数线，成功被T大录取。

那晚，岸边露伴为庆祝这件事，请东方仗助去一家高级餐厅吃饭，他看着少年对着那些精致又奇特的料理大呼小叫，觉得他无知又可爱，忍不住笑出了声，东方仗助听见笑声便抬头看向岸边露伴，后者一见对方的视线投过来，立刻收敛了笑容。

但东方仗助还是看见了。

糟糕，露伴他刚才笑起来太好看了，我该庆幸他平时从没有这么笑过吗，不然我心脏肯定受不了啊，东方仗助暗想。

幸好东方仗助的脸早就已经被餐厅的暖气烘得红扑扑的了，否则肯定要被对方看出来自己害羞了。

晚上离别时，东方仗助说，接下来的时间我要好好陪陪老师了。

岸边露伴说，我平时很忙的。

东方仗助说，那就等老师有时间了再说，有空了的话就记得联系我啊，我会立刻跑到老师面前的！

 

3  
结果根本就没怎么来找过我嘛，趴在床上的东方仗助心想。

不过东方仗助今天和广濑康一、虹村亿泰他们约好了一起吃晚饭，因为打算在大家各奔东西之前最后聚一次，岸边露伴看在康一的面子上也会到场。

聚餐时，岸边露伴拉着广濑康一说个不停，说得越起劲，酒喝得越厉害，点来的酒几乎一半以上都是他喝掉的，其他几个高中刚毕业的学生连一扎都喝不完。

岸边露伴喝上头了之后，还不肯罢休，硬是要把东方仗助没喝完的啤酒抢过来，最后也是拗不过岸边露伴，剩下的啤酒全都进了他肚子。

——所以现在结果就是，东方仗助正看着趴在沙发上醉醺醺的岸边露伴，不知所措。

醉酒的人要怎么处理才好啊？刚才在回来的路上露伴老师已经吐过两回了，现在看上去虽然已经没有要吐的样子，但也先拿个桶给他备着吧。还有现在才四月初，老师外套里面竟然已经开始穿那件露脐又露肩的针织毛衣了吗！都不冷吗！算了，先赶快去找条毯子给他吧。东方仗助这么想着。

东方仗助脱掉外套，露出里面的白色短T，接着把垃圾桶拿过来放在岸边露伴脑袋旁边。

东西落地的声响惊醒了沙发上醉得昏天黑地的男人，他没有动弹，只是睁开了眼，含糊不清地唤了一声：“仗助...”

东方仗助听到恋人的声音，便在沙发旁蹲下身，歪过头看着不省人事的岸边露伴，说：“哦，老师醒了啊，你醉得很厉害，我去找点药给你哦。”

对方低着头没有回答，东方仗助轻轻拍了拍他的脸，提高音量说：“——喂，老师，听得到吗，你家里有没有醒酒药啊？”

岸边露伴喉咙里发出几阵细微的呻吟，眉头挤成一团，看样子是醉得难受了，东方仗助也不指望能从他这里得知醒酒药的下落。

还是先去房间里拿毯子，再在柜子里找找药，实在找不到就出去买，但不知道这个点还有没有药店开着。东方仗助这样想着，便起身打算离开，突然感觉衣角一沉，他停下动作转头一看，是岸边露伴扯住了他的衣服。

岸边露伴抓得很紧，东方仗助尝试了几番都没法将衣服抽出来，于是他只能退回去重新蹲下，无奈道：“老师，手能不能放一下啊，我去拿条毯子就回来，不然你要着凉的。”

“不准走…”岸边露伴小声嘟哝着。

“啊？”东方仗助没有听清他在嘀咕什么，便把耳朵凑过去想听得更清楚些。

“我说——不准走啊！你到底还想去哪里嘛！”岸边露伴突然卯足了劲撑着沙发坐起，对着东方仗助大叫，少年被吓得立刻站直了身子。

“我只是去房间拿毯子啊，老师你喝多了，还是先躺一会儿吧。”

东方仗助说完，稍微后退了一小步，这个动作就被岸边露伴捕捉到了，后者以为他要走，立刻摇摇晃晃地站起来扑在了他身上，东方仗助眼疾手快地托住了岸边露伴，把他抱在怀里。

“不准走，仗助，不要走…”岸边露伴的声音微微颤抖，“都说了不要离开我啊…”

东方仗助脑子里突然出现了之前电视剧里的场景，那个女人也是这样子挽留她爱的男人的。

所以按照电视剧里的情感来看，现在露伴是在...黏着他？

意识到这个不得了的事实后，东方仗助整个人都僵住了。

糟糕糟糕糟糕！露伴老师这副模样实在太糟糕了，他竟然有这么黏人的一面吗！

东方仗助现在连一口气都不敢出，可是他的心早就软成了一滩水，明明穿着短袖，整个人却热得要死，脸上的热度尤其明显，不用照镜子他都能知道自己脸红成什么样子。

岸边露伴几乎是把自己整个人的重量都挂在东方仗助身上，他的体格再好也无法一直这样支撑着一个成年男性的重量，于是东方仗助说：“好啦我不走了，那、那个，露伴老师，要不我们先坐下吧。”

岸边露伴没有说话，东方仗助就当他是默认了，少年小心翼翼地抱着他的身子移到沙发边，刚想把人放上去，岸边露伴不知道哪来的力气狠狠推了他一把，后者完全没有料到对方还有这一出，惊叫着跌坐在沙发上，岸边露伴顺势以最快的速度跨坐在东方仗助身上，将他剩下的惊呼都堵在了一个吻中了。

东方仗助吓得忘了闭眼。

岸边露伴捧着他的脸，急切地吮吸着他丰满的下唇，分离后又立刻贴上他的双唇，毫无章法地乱亲一通，紧接着温热的舌头也主动探了进来，碰到了东方仗助的牙齿，岸边露伴鼻腔里发出一阵不满的声音，示意对方赶紧张嘴，东方仗助这才慢慢从刚才的震惊中恢复过来，配合着他打开紧闭的牙关，岸边露伴的嫩舌在找到突破口的那一瞬间，便迫不及待地伸了进来，与东方仗助的舌头纠缠在一起，无论是舌背、舌底还是齿龈，口腔每个角落岸边露伴都不放过。

两人唾液交融在一起，口中湿润的水声交织着岸边露伴享受的哼哼声，东方仗助只觉得全身发麻，大脑一片空白。他们并不是没有接过吻，只是从来没有现在这般深入，就算对方的吻得毫无技巧可言，可他还是觉得舒服得要死，只不过——酒味好重哇！！

东方仗助明显感觉到对方已经快没气了，可岸边露伴还是不肯放过他的嘴，就像是吸铁石一般紧紧吸附在上面不肯离开，就算偶尔分开一下，也会马上吻回去，更可怕的是岸边露伴把脚伸到了沙发上缠住了他的腰，姿势由原来的跨坐变成了盘坐，而且正毫无自知地扭动着胯部，蹭着他下身最敏感的部位。

再这样下去可不妙啊。

东方仗助狠了心地挣脱了恋人的热吻，在得到解放的那一刻，他不禁深吸了几口气，而岸边露伴也靠着他微喘着气。

接着岸边露伴顺着东方仗助的手臂下去，拉过对方的手腕，用脸蹭了蹭他的手掌。

简直像猫一样啊。东方仗助心想。

东方仗助的手掌很大，轻而易举地将岸边露伴的半张脸都包在手中，他用拇指按了按岸边露伴脸颊上的肉，又用指尖勾勒着他线条流畅的下颚骨，最后还真的像逗猫一般摸了摸他的下巴，对方眯着眼睛，舒展着眉头，好像特别舒服。

东方仗助觉得应该摸够了，便放下了手，岸边露伴发现脸上的触感消失后，不悦地睁开眼，又一次把东方仗助的手拉到了自己脸上。

“不是吧，还要继续吗？”东方仗助突然担心岸边露伴要他这样子摸一晚上。

岸边露伴又蹭了蹭他说：“仗助，摸摸我，我觉得很舒服…”

“行吧行吧，我摸就是了。”谁叫这样的老师太犯规了啊，就算是摸一个晚上也只能认了。

东方仗助又摸了一会儿——其实不只是摸，还有各种捏、扯、按、挤、揉，简直像是给岸边露伴做了个脸部按摩，东方仗助心想反正机会难得，把能玩儿的花样全都玩儿一遍好了。

终于，岸边露伴好像也被摸烦起来了，他躲过东方仗助的手，把脸埋回了他的颈窝。

“老师真的喝太多了啦…”东方仗助叹了口气，自言自语道，耳朵就贴在他嘴边的岸边露伴听到这句话，抱怨道：“这点酒算、算什么，再说了，我马上就要见不到你了，还不许我多、多喝两杯吗？”

“我只是去念大学而已啦，又不是出征，而且大学时间比较自由，我可以随时回来看老师啊。”

“大一的课都很满的，白痴！”

“那...那我走读好了，反正现在有地铁也方便，顶多就在路上耗个一两个小时。”

“那你社团活动怎么办，同学聚会怎么办，以后就不打算参与任何集体活动，都这样独来独往了吗？”

“这...”虽然岸边露伴喝醉了，但东方仗助总觉得他现在脑子还是清醒着的，根本不敢随便拿一些话来哄他，只顺手将身体逐渐往后滑的岸边露伴拉了些回来，刚才腰部有些放松的岸边露伴又重新使了点力，手脚并用地缠紧了东方仗助。

“你能考上理想的大学，我当然替你高兴，可、可是一想到你到了大学，就会认识很多新朋友，社交圈子扩大了，人也难免会改变——不过，我不是说改变不好，你能渐渐成长走向成熟当然最好不过，但我担心的是你接触到的事物多了后，可能会对我——”

“这绝对不会啦！我发誓自己——唔！”东方仗助猜到岸边露伴在担心什么，立刻打断了他的话，可话还没说完，岸边露伴又一次吻了上来。

岸边露伴只稍微磨蹭了几下对方的唇瓣就马上分开了，他烦躁地说：“你别打断我！”

东方仗助被他这一喝，也不敢再说话了，于是岸边露伴又接着之前的话讲：“我担心你可能会对我失去兴趣，不过谅你也没那个胆，而且在大学也很难找到比我优秀的，也没有人像我一样对你好，你要是敢看上别人，那你就是大傻逼！”

东方仗助一听就不服气了，也不管对方是个醉汉，气呼呼地反驳：“露伴老师平时明明一副不想看见我的样子，备考时偷偷溜出来见你一面都会立刻被赶回去，对我一点都不好！”

“东方仗助，你怎么可以这样说我！”听到东方仗助的回答，岸边露伴好像突然受了什么刺激似的，语气变得很气愤起来，接着他的呼吸也变得急促，到后来连气都快接不上来了，又过了一会儿，他才如同被人打破最后一道防线般地露出极其委屈的神情。

东方仗助完全不知道自己哪句话踩了他的雷，竟然会让岸边露伴露出这样的表情，现在坐在自己身上的恋人简直有一种随时要哭出来的趋势，而岸边露伴似乎是很不愿意让他看到自己这副模样，低着头，咬住颤抖的下唇，试图让自己恢复正常的神态。

东方仗助既心疼又自责，他想，虽然不知道哪里做错了，但总而言之还是先认错吧。

可刚从喉咙里发出一个音节，岸边露伴气急败坏的声音就把他盖过去了：“你当我不想见你吗！我也是在一直忍耐着啊，你为什么总是喜欢把我讲得像...像是一个完全不尽职的恋人一样！你知不知道在前几个月我有多想见你，可又不能随随便便去打扰你！”

“每天都在想你怎么还不来找我，可是我又猜想你可能在认真念书，所以不敢去打扰你，有时候真的想立刻跑出去见你，可是一想到自己竟然被你这个小鬼吃得死死的，又有点不甘心，觉得凭什么在你专心做自己的事情时，我要独自承受这种煎熬。”

老师前几个月原来一直都在想着我吗，从来都不知道这种事情啊，感谢酒精！东方仗助在心里暗喜着。

“那老师为什么总要很快赶我走啊，我去见老师时，你明明很开心不是吗？”东方仗助反问一句。

岸边露伴理直气壮地大声道：“开心啊！但那又怎么样，这可是你所要经历的第一个关乎你前途命运的考试，要是我表现出丝毫留念，那你肯定要留下来陪我不是吗，我哪能让你把时间浪费在这里？你要考的可是T大诶，分数线在哪档你当我不了解吗，凭你那时候的成绩，不快马加鞭地跟上学习进度怎么可能考得上嘛！而且万一没考上，你就只能选择杜王町的另一所破大学了，不过为了你的前途，当然可以去外地读别的更好的大学，可我又不想你离我太远...”

头一次知道岸边露伴真实想法的东方仗助，此刻心脏正激动地跳个不停，但他又不合时宜地心想，露伴老师也是厉害，醉成这样还能把话说清楚。

“现在你考上了T大，我很替你感到高兴，可是一想到你到了大学，就会认识很多新朋友，我担心你——唔！”

果然还是喝醉了啊。

在岸边露伴开始成为复读机之前，东方仗助主动吻了上去。

“好了，老师，这些话我都已经听过了哦，我不会让你担心的事情发生的。”吻毕，东方仗助亲昵地贴着岸边露伴的唇角轻声安抚。

“嗯...”

看着与往日判若两人的岸边露伴，东方仗助突然起了一点点小心思，他笑嘻嘻地问：“所以，露伴老师其实超——喜欢我的是吗？”

岸边露伴迷迷糊糊地点了点头。

“也每天都在想着仗助君吗？”

再点头。

“心里其实超级依赖仗助君是吗？”

继续点头。

“那仗助君在老师心中是不是最重要的？”

还是点头。

“比画漫画还重要？”

岸边露伴迟疑了片刻后，摇了摇头。

东方仗助故作失望地说：“唉，果然是这样吗...那老师之前还说我是最重要的，看来都是随口说说的了。”

“啰嗦死了，你怎么还是不明白啊！”岸边露伴皱着眉头说，“我很喜欢画漫画，也很喜欢你，你们都同样重要！”

似乎是为了印证自己所说的话，岸边露伴捧住东方仗助的后颈，一吻落在他的脸颊上说“喜欢”，吻了吻鼻子说“喜欢”，吻了吻眼睛说“喜欢”，吻了吻额头说“喜欢”，吻了吻他的嘴唇，用气音说了一句“喜欢”。

不行了啊，要是再这样下去，自己可能会干出很糟糕的事啊。东方仗助红着脸想。

本以为岸边露伴在亲完嘴后便会消停下来，但是他好像还是意犹未尽，右手指尖顺手东方仗助的脊背一路向下，最后绕了到前面，隔着裤子揉了揉东方仗助下面那根东西，故意凑近他坏笑着说：“这里也喜欢。”

虽有一个交往半年以上的恋人，却依旧是个处男的东方仗助差点秒射了。

他并不是没想过与岸边露伴做爱，这个年龄的少年都会有性冲动，特别是在拥有了一个喜欢得不得了的恋人之后，这种冲动会愈发明显，可即便如此，东方仗助也没有提出进一步的要求，因为他觉得高中生不可以做这种事。

没错，东方仗助虽然长了一张非常有吸引力的混血脸庞，也很容易让人联想到欧美国家那种开放的风格，可他骨子里就是个地地道道的日本人，再加上母亲经常教育他“绝对不可以随便对这个年龄女孩子做那种事”，他总觉得高中阶段是不可以做色色的事情的。

但是现在马上就要上大学了，也算是个大人了吧。东方仗助在心里这么安慰自己，虽然他不想趁着岸边露伴不清醒时做这种事，可他实在无法抗拒岸边露伴的动作，就算只是隔着布料随便被他揉了两下，他都能感受得到自己的下身在逐步胀大。

岸边露伴手伸进东方仗助的裤腰，将对方的棉质运动裤连同内裤一起扒下，已经勃起的阴茎立刻弹了出来，打在岸边露伴的手腕上。

岸边露伴半跪下来，没有其他多余的动作，直接将东方仗助几乎胀得发紫的玩意儿含入口中，温热柔软的口腔包裹住阴茎的那一瞬间， 东方仗助立刻发出一阵舒服的喟叹。

老师的嘴巴里...好热，好舒服。

东方仗助下身已经接近完全勃起的状态，岸边露伴才刚刚含进去一个龟头，就觉得已经到极限了，可漫画家与生俱来的好胜心让他又努力吞深了一些，一直抵到了他舌根的位置，让他有些作呕。

岸边露伴的嘴巴被撑得满满当当，可现在却连半截都还没吞进去，由于长时间张着口，唾液混着东方仗助的前列腺液从他嘴角渗出，他下意识地想咽一下口水，便不自觉地收紧了整个口腔，东方仗助被这一下刺激地抽了一口气，开口说：“露伴...你吐一点出来，再动一动，拜托了啊...”

酒精作用下的岸边露伴听话得反常，他果真吐了出来，把目标转移到前端。他首先亲吻了一下深色的龟头，然后用舌尖在马眼处打着圈，渗出的前液都被他的舌头搜刮一空，接着他重新含住龟头，吮吸了几下，“啧啧”的声响大到让东方仗助整个人都害羞地发热。

岸边露伴又把东方仗助的阴茎吃进去了一些，随后便模拟性交的动作开始吞吐，口中的东西因充血而在有节奏地律动，粗糙的舌苔爬过上面狰狞的青筋，一遍又一遍地描绘着那些纹路，而剩下无法吞入的柱身就用手来照顾，跟随着头部的动作上下撸动，就连囊袋也顾及到了。

东方仗助呼吸加重了不少，他觉得自己快到了，于是不受控制地抚上岸边露伴的后脑勺，催促着他再快一些。

在东方仗助即将射精之前，他手抵住岸边露伴的肩膀说：“够了，露伴，你赶紧吐出来，我快不行了...”而岸边露伴像没听见似的，推开东方仗助的手，继续自己的动作。

“喂！我...我真的要、要——”

东方仗助在岸边露伴最后一次绝妙的深喉中猝不及防地射了出来，而且他敢肯定对方是故意的。

岸边露伴呛了两声，伸出舌头给东方仗助看他自己射出来的精液，后者红着脸让他赶紧吐掉，甚至想直接用手指把舌头上面的东西给刮下来，可岸边露伴缩回了舌头，咕咚一声吞下去了。

东方仗助惊叫：“露、露伴老师，这种东西怎么可以吃下去啊！脏脏的啦！”

“闭嘴，扶我去卧室，润滑剂在床头柜里。”

“润滑剂！？”

“怎么，你是想直接就这么上，还是说，以为帮你口完后就可以拍拍屁股走人了？”

“没、没有啦…”

“那就是你对自己的能力不够自信？”

“怎么可能！”一涉及到男人尊严问题，东方仗助就不再畏畏缩缩的了，拦腰抱起岸边露伴就往卧室里冲。

东方仗助把人放在床上，到柜子里去找润滑剂，等他回来时，岸边露伴已经自顾自地蹬掉了宽松的背带裤，只剩下一件内裤，躺在床上好像睡去了。

“老师？”东方仗助叫了一声。

岸边露伴睁开眼睛，看了他一眼说：“我头好晕，你来吧，怎么用你应该知道的吧？”

东方仗助抿着嘴一言不发，在岸边露伴的眼中，东方仗助拿着润滑剂发愣的样子有点好笑。

岸边露伴嘲笑说：“你该不会不知道怎么做吧？”

东方仗助结结巴巴道：“知道是知道一点啦，就是、就是没实践过，需要研、研究一下。”

“得了吧，等你研究完天都亮了，东西给我，只示范一次，好好学着。”

岸边露伴接过东方仗助递来的润滑剂，在手上倒了一些，接着用另一只手脱掉内裤，抬起双腿，微微张开，露出那个隐秘的洞穴，又湿又滑的手指伸到后面摸索了几下，便找到了那个小洞，接着他慢慢插入了一根手指。

虽然是自己的手指，可是那个地方被异物入侵始终是不好受的，好在还只有一根，岸边露伴能忍忍，表情看上去也还算镇定，当插入第二根手指时，岸边露伴有些难受地皱了皱眉，可还是没有停下扩张的动作，当不小心碰到某一点时，他喉咙里忍不住发出了一声甜腻的喘息，意识到自己失态的岸边露伴立刻咬紧牙关，不让这丢人的声音再次泄出去。

这是东方仗助第一次看到岸边露伴的性器，也是他第一次听见岸边露伴发出这种动情的声音，他觉得自己的下身又有抬头的趋势了。

岸边露伴的性器就如他的主人一样漂亮，颜色浅，透着粉色，而现在在情欲的作用下，正颤颤巍巍地立起来，前端小孔吐着精水，粘稠的液体滴落在稀疏的耻毛上，拉出一条条透明晶莹的细丝，慢慢地越来越细，过了一会儿便消失在半空。

岸边露伴已经用三根指头扩张过自己，悬在半空的双腿也快支持不住了，他放下腿喘着气说：“仗助，我觉得可以了，你先慢慢进来试试。”

东方仗助重新抬起岸边露伴的双腿，当他看到那个粉嫩的小穴时，心里痒痒的，恨不得立刻想试试看后面的滋味，但是他又怀疑这里是否真的能够吞下自己的阴茎，于是他强忍着想要直接撞进去的冲动说：“我觉得还需要再扩张一下啊，不然让老师受伤就不好了。”

东方仗助也插了三根指头进去，但奇怪的是刚刚岸边露伴明明已经扩张得非常通畅，而现在他的手指挤进去时却相当地紧，岸边露伴臀部抽动了一下，发出一声闷哼，叫道：“你到底放了几根手指进来啊！疼死了！”

“我、我就和你一样，三根啊！”

“你手指怎么这么粗啊！”

“这也没办法啊，按照老师之前扩张的程度，我肯定是进不去的啊，老师也太小看我了吧！反正我会尽量小心的。”

东方仗助的手指小心翼翼地进入甬道，每往前进一些他都会观察岸边露伴的表情，只要对方稍微一皱眉，他就会变得更加谨慎。好在润滑地够充分，不一会儿，后穴就已经适应了东方仗助手指的大小，扩张也变得顺利起来，这时东方仗助便开始去寻找岸边露伴的敏感点。

东方仗助其实也是做过一些功课的，他知道男人后面进去可以摸到一个硬硬的东西，那就是前列腺，只要碰到这个地方便可以达到前列腺高潮，听说是舒服得不得了的，刚才岸边露伴会发出那种声音也肯定是因为戳到了那处。

于是东方仗助一点一点地摸索着，终于摸到了一处硬硬的凸起，他觉得自己可能找对了地方，便尝试了按了一下。

“——嗯啊！东方仗助，你！”岸边露伴果真像刚才一样发出一声软叫。

看来就是这里了。

东方仗助的指尖开始向那一点进攻，断断续续的呻吟从岸边露伴口中溢出，他舒服地蜷起了脚趾，却半推半就地扭动着身子说：“不…不要一直顶那里啊，臭小鬼，赶、赶紧把你那玩意儿放进来！”

东方仗助坏心地说：“可是老师看上去明明很舒服啊，而且我只要一直戳那里，老师后面就会不断出水，好厉害！”

这个东方仗助在这种事情上怎么学得这么快啊！

岸边露伴害羞地用一只手臂挡住了自己的脸，另一只手他本打算去抚慰自己的性器，却在伸出一半时被人拉住了，而且他清晰地感受到手臂上传来的并不是人类肌肤的触感，东方仗助的手也一直在扶着他的腿没放，那把自己拉住的这个是——

「疯狂钻石」！

岸边露伴又气又羞地说：“东方仗助，你快放开我！”虽然知道「疯狂钻石」应该不懂这些事情，也不会有什么别的想法，可好歹也是一个高大健壮、拥有人型外貌的替身，这和第三者旁观他们做爱有什么区别！

“抱歉啦，老师，我不想让老师这么快就射，就再忍耐一下吧，我现在要进去咯。”

东方仗助抽出手指，慢慢将阴茎送进去，而「疯狂钻石」也将岸边露伴的双手抓住举过头顶，紧紧地压住。

多亏刚才东方仗助又重新扩张了一遍，即便刚吃进去还是有点紧，但他敢肯定岸边露伴现在的感受绝不会是疼的，因为湿热的甬道正一收一缩地将他往里面吸，肠壁柔软地不可思议，严丝合缝地包裹住东方仗助的阴茎，尝试着慢慢抽动了几下后，他觉得现在应该不会再伤到岸边露伴，便开口说：“我要动了。”

东方仗助的东西实在太大了，要不是刚才稍微适应了一下他的手指，照之前的那样直接进来的话，肯定是要出血的，而现在难受归难受，起码给岸边露伴的感觉只是胀而不是疼，他的腰便也迎合着东方仗助抽插的动作摆动着。

东方仗助循着刚才的记忆，故意往岸边露伴的敏感点上撞，之前还只是用手指按压，而现在换了更粗更长更热的东西进来，每次顶到的深度、力度与温度便与之前截然不同，得到的快感也完全超乎岸边露伴的想象，麻麻酥酥的感觉从尾椎骨直逼大脑，几乎要夺走他剩下的理智。

本来就因醉酒而头昏脑涨，现在又在被自己最爱的人这么舒服地干着，岸边露伴完全不受控制地高声呻吟出来，在情欲的作用下，后穴也不自觉地分泌出更多的肠液，东方仗助每次抽出阴茎时，都会带出更多的爱液，在进入时又会有一些粘液被隔在穴口外面，抽插个数十下后，那里早就泛着一层白沫，发出噗哧噗哧的声响，东方仗助的耻毛被弄得湿淋淋的，两人交合部位的下方也积了一滩透明的液体。

“说你喜欢我，露伴。”东方仗助没有停止胯上的动作，伏下身吻了吻岸边露伴的唇角说。

“嗯...喜欢、喜欢，嗯啊...我喜欢你，仗助...”岸边露伴的告白被撞得支离破碎，而东方仗助如愿以偿地听到自己想听的话后，下身的动作愈发猛烈。

“啊哈，仗助...仗助。”岸边露伴无意识地喊着恋人的名字，东方仗助就当成这是对方想要更多的暗示了，他抓住了岸边露伴的腰，把他往自己这边拖，而他也更加卖力地顶胯，恨不得把囊袋也塞到对方后面去。

在确认岸边露伴已经不会再有什么多余的动作后，东方仗助让「疯狂钻石」放开了他，接着让自己的替身把岸边露伴的短针织掀上去，由「疯狂钻石」代替自己抚慰对方的乳头。

「疯狂钻石」面无表情地按照东方仗助的指示用拇指揉搓岸边露伴胸前早已挺立的两点，上身下身同时带来的刺激，让岸边露伴忍不住先射出来了，东方仗助在对方射出后不久，也在即将到达顶峰之前，把阴茎抽了出来，射在了岸边露伴的大腿根处。

欢爱过后的两人身上都变得黏糊糊的，岸边露伴的头发被汗水浸湿，于是她摘掉自己的发带丢到一边，东方仗助压了压自己额头上的汗水，有些不自在地说：“老、老师，那个，你要不要先洗个澡啊，后、后面要洗洗...”

岸边露伴几乎连说话的力气都没有了，但他还是不忘要说对方两句：“现在才知道害羞啊东方仗助，刚开荤的小鬼就是精力旺盛——算了算了，你快去放水。”

东方仗助得到命令后，帮岸边露伴盖上被子，提上裤子就跑去了浴室，等他放出热水调好水温后回来，发现岸边露伴已经睡着了，但他还是抱着岸边露伴去浴室给他做了清理，接着换了一床新被单，帮对方裹了个严实后，自己才去冲澡，最后他钻进被窝安安稳稳地搂着自己的恋人入睡了。

 

4  
岸边露伴醒来时头和屁股都疼得要死，用脚趾头想都可以猜得到昨晚发生了，最丢人的是他竟然还隐约记得自己昨天的行为，总而言之，他现在从里到外都已经被东方仗助看光了，他想死。

看了一眼身边熟睡的恋人，曾经被自己嘲笑过的发型早就被睡散，软塌塌地覆在前额上，看上去增加了更多少年气质，再加上与生俱来的深邃五官，这个模样的东方仗助恐怕会吸引更多的追求者吧。

岸边露伴翻动了一下身子，东方仗助便被弄醒了，他迷迷糊糊地看着岸边露伴愣了几秒后，便立刻清醒过来，红着脸说：“露伴老师早啊，你你你还好吗？”

岸边露伴说：“什么好不好啊？”

东方仗助心里知道那个答案，却没那个脸皮说出口：“就是我们昨天...那个了，不知道露伴老师有没有什么地方不舒服...”

还是调戏平时的东方仗助好玩，岸边露伴心想。

“我们昨天上床了，你想说的是这个吧。”

“哇，露伴老师你不要这么光明正大地说出那个词啦！”东方仗助捂着滚烫的脸说。

“呵呵。”岸边露伴冷笑一声心想，还装纯情呢，要不是我屁股记着这仇，怕是真的要被你糊弄过去了，反正不管怎样，先给他写上“半个月之内不准踏进岸边露伴家”好了。


End file.
